Together
by minio7718910
Summary: Austin and Ally get together after 9 years of being apart and going their separate ways! Ally is married but is she starting to get feelings for Austin?
1. Chapter 1 - Airports and Reunions

I sat on the gray dirty chair on the airport. The other ones were sticky with juice that other kids must have spilled but I didn't care. I played with my fingers and bounced my leg up and down waiting for him. I haven't seen him for so long. His light blonde hair, his almost tan but still pale skin, and his smile. The smile that made my day all the time. We went our own ways for 9 years. I was eager that for the first time in forever, I would see Austin again.

*3 hours earlier*

"Daniel? Have you seen my keys? I need to head out!" I yelled to the other side of the house.

"Honey, have you looked on the table?" He yelled back. I rushed to the living room to look for my car keys. I spotted it in the corner of my eye and lunged for it. I ran to the door and started unlocking it. My husband, Daniel, came in to kiss me goodbye.

"You have 3 more hours. Do you really have to go this early?" He asked. I nodded.

"With all the traffic and the things I want to get him, I'll make it just on time", I replied. He started leaning in to kiss me on the cheek but I pulled away.

"You're going to mess up my makeup!" I exclaimed. He shook his head and chuckled.

We met 5 years ago. I was crying because I was having a bad day. My outfit got messed up by a car and some muddy water, I had gotten dumped by a guy I was dating for the past year, and I fainted in an alley. Strangely no one found me but I was awoken by a stray cat. I smelled utterly disgusting. I was sitting on a park bench, sobbing when Daniel came up to me. From then on we just started hanging out. Hanging out started moving onto dating and soon enough he asked me to marry him.

I left the house and started driving to a pancake shop. I wonder if he still liked pancakes.. Wait. Of course, he would.. While I waited for the pancakes, I wandered into another shop. They had initial key chains. I smiled at the thought of us having matching keychains. I bought four A key chains and linked them in pairs so they could make A+A. I got the pancakes and got in the car. I set up the GPS for the airport.

*Back to present time*

I sighed and told myself to calm down. I looked at my current outfit. I was wearing jean shorts, a black and white tank top, a black and white hat, black flats, and a short sweater. I think Austin would like it. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I jumped and turned behind me. I expected to see Austin but I saw a mother and a little girl instead. I looked around and all the seats that were empty before were suddenly filled.

"Could you spare a seat for my child?" the woman asked. I looked down to her child. She was carrying a bag of eggs. I realized her mouth was filled with eggs too so she looked like a chipmunk. I laughed and nodded. I got my stuff and watched the mother and daughter take my seat.

I stood at the glass that separated me and the people who were claiming their baggage. I was looking around for someone with blonde hair. I spotted at least 5 people who had blonde hair but they weren't Austin. I looked at my phone. It was a flip phone. I glanced at the time and sighed. He should be here by n- I felt a cold hand on my neck.

"KYA-" I started to scream. I felt a hand cup over my mouth.

"Ally, you're going to make me get arrested," a voice murmured. I pulled the hand off my mouth and turned around. There he was. He was finally here. I jumped up and hugged him. He hugged me back and stared into my eyes while I stared into his. Our arms were still linked. His dark brown eyes were the same as they were 9 years ago. He suddenly turned away and looked outside. I looked at his clothes and examined what he was wearing. Jeans, a T-shirt, and a gray sweater. His hair has grown out quite a bit too. I wonder if I could braid it.. "Let's go," He said while walking to the exit. I followed.

* * *

 **LOL this is my first fanfic, tell me what you think of it :)**

 **Review and tell me what they should do after leaving the airport!**

 **~Kailey :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Surprises and Pancakes?

I led Austin outside while pulling him by his hand.

"Come on!" I exclaimed.

"Ally, we don't need to rush," Austin rolled his eyes. I stared at him.

"I have pancakes of the car," I said, bribing him. He suddenly took the lead and pulled me by my hand instead.

We got in the car. I gave Austin his pancakes and he ate them with a childish look on his face. I started driving and wondered where we should go to.

"Austin, where are you staying?" I asked him. He looked at me and bit his lip. I sighed.

"Umm, I don't have one?" he replied while slightly grinning, "Can a stay at your place for a while?"

"Fine," I sighed. I don't think Daniel will mind either though. I heard a growl. My stomach tingled and I suddenly started to blush.

"Wanna get something for lunch?" Austin asked while laughing behind his hand. I nodded and drove to the nearest food place. We walked in. I went to save a table while Austin went to the counter to order for us. I checked my phone. It was 2:30 PM. Austin probably ate already but he suggested that we go eat anyways. I smiled.

"What's got you so happy?" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Daniel sit down in front of me. I panicked and looked in the direction of the counter. Austin was still waiting for our food.

"Nothing much, what are you doing here, Daniel?" I responded quickly. He glared at me with a confused face. I bit my lip. Austin turned around and my eyes met his. I never told Austin that I had gotten married. I have a ring on but I don't think he noticed. Austin gave me the same glare that Daniel did. Austin came back a minute later with our food while I told Daniel what was happening.

"So, who's this?" Austin asked.

"Oh, um. Austin, meet my husband Daniel. Daniel, this is Austin," I introduced.

"Oh, I didn't know..," Austin muttered. Daniel smiled and thanked Austin for being a good friend to me. Austin seemed like he had a disappointed aura around him though. I took Austin's hand and squeezed it under the table to brighten up his mood. He seemed unfazed, let go, and took out his phone.

"You guys can eat. I'm not very hungry right now," Austin suddenly claimed. He took out his IPhone and started scrolling through his twitter. I took a pancake and started eating. I stared at Austin. He was staring down so his side bangs hung down. His right leg was shaking up and down. He moved his left hand up to his bangs and started twirling them. I unconsciously smiled. It was pretty cute.

"Honey? You're eating all the pancakes," I heard Daniel say. I looked on the pancake plate. The 3 out of 5 pancakes were gone.

"Sorry," I said with my mouth still full. I see Austin look up and chuckle. I laughed back.

*A few hours later*

I went to Daniel and my room after dinner. I got my pajamas and walked into the bathroom. I unzipped my jeans and took off all of my clothes. I started to take a shower. When I stepped in, I felt the warm water engulf me. I had told Austin that he could occupy the guest bathroom for now. I raised my hands to my hair, spreading a blob of shampoo around my hair. The warmth made me start to doze off until I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I jumped.

"Yes?" I answered. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I opened the door by a crack and tilted my head. It was Daniel. He smirked at the soap bubbles still in my hair. I rolled my eyes.

"Austin needs you after you shower," he informed me. I nodded and closed the door. I finished up washing my hair in the shower and blow dried it. I put on my pajamas and headed to the Guest bedroom. Should I call it Austin's bedroom from now on though? I knocked on his door.

"Austin?" I asked, expecting him to answer. When I heard no answer I tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. I walked in. Austin was fast asleep on the bed. I giggled. I guess everyone has an innocent face when they sleep. I reached for his hair. At first I twirled a bit of it but soon enough both my hands were in his hair. It was really soft for some reason. What conditioner does he use..?

"Ally?" I heard a mutter. I looked down. Austin's hair was now a mess and his innocent eyes were staring right at me. My heart skipped a beat. I panicked and looked at the situation. His head was on my lap and I was playing with his hair while he was sleeping.. and I thought it was cute. It doesn't seem so bad right? It's just really awkward… I moved to the other side of the bed.

"Ahem, so, what do you want?" I asked. Austin tilted his head up.

"Huh, I guess I forgot," he shrugged. I sighed and shook my head. I went back to my room. Daniel was sitting on the bed with his phone in his hand.

"Hey, Ally. I found a really nice place to go to eat tomorrow. Wanna go together?" Daniel asked.

"Where is is?" I responded curiously. He told me details about the place. It was a fancy restaurant.

"Yeah, sure," I answered. I think he meant this as a date so Austin will just have to keep himself occupied at home.

* * *

 **Hmm, what should happen the next day?**

 **I'm super happy right now =D I just found out that I got into my top choice High School! On top of that, I got a perfect score!**

 **3 you guys! =D**

 **~Kailey**


	3. Chapter 3 - Essays and Dates

I woke up to an ear screeching alarm clock. I threw my hand out of the blanket and clicked snooze. As I started to fall back asleep I heard a knock. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I opened the door and sat on the floor in 'criss-cross-applesauce' position like a child. My eyes were still closed and I started to doze off sitting on the floor.

"Ally? Ally! ALLY!" I heard someone yell. My eyes snapped open. I had to work today. I jumped up and checked the clock. 7:58. I stay home for work most of the time but I had a meeting today. Fortunately, I have 30 more minutes to get ready. I slammed the door shut.

"Sorry, I have to hurry!" I yelled to the person behind the door. I heard someone walk away in response. I put on a dress, unplugged my phone, and did my hair. I let it down and then curled it carefully. I looked in the mirror and realized I haven't done my makeup yet. I grabbed my supplies and headed for the door.

"DANIEL, can you drive me to my meeting?" I yelled across the house. Austin came out.

"He went out so he could get to work early," he explained. I groaned in despair. When I looked up I saw Austin standing by the door with car keys.

"Let's go," he smirked. I smiled back. He drove me to my meeting place while I put on some makeup.

*After the Meeting*

I stood outside with my failed ideas. I wrote poems and books but the editors just didn't like this idea, I guess. The wind blew my hair in front of my face. I brushed it out of the way and found a bench. It was kind of cold outside because of the wind but the sun warmed me up.

"Hey, what's wrong," I heard someone say. I didn't recognize the voice. I looked up at the person who was speaking. It was a man. He had brown hair, dark brown eyes, and nicely styled hair. I sighed and just shook my head. I hugged my ideas tightly. Why wouldn't they like my idea? I've had multiple people say that it was good. I bit my lip. Should I just give up? If no one's going to take up my idea I shouldn't even be entering this business. I started tearing up. Tearing up turned into full blown crying. I cried for at least 10 minutes… Silently. I finally raised my head and took a deep breath. I looked up and the sky and smiled. I felt better. I turned to the side. The guy was still there. He had sat down with my on the bench and started working on his computer.

"Sorry. You can go. I'm fine," I told him. He shook his head.

"Are you alright now?" he asked me. I nodded. I was still kind of shaking from how hard I was crying. He reached into his backpack. Backpack? Was he still in school? He held something out on his hand. I looked at it. Cookies and a bottle of water. I took it and thanked him. I started eating the cookies. They were Oreos. Why did he have Oreos in his backpack anyways? I glanced at his computer and smiled. He was writing an essay on global warming.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"I'm 17", he responded. So he is in high school. I got up and took out my phone.

"Are you going to go now?" he asked me. I nodded. I called Austin to come pick me up.

"Where is your ride picking you up? I'll walk you there", he offered. I shook my head and told him that he didn't need to.

"What's your name?" he asked curiously.

"It's Ally", I answered with a smile. He twiddled his fingers like a little kid.

"Will you proofread my essay? I saw you and you had all these documents and I just assumed you were a writer a-"

"Sure. I'll proofread your essay", I told him while laughing. I wrote down my number and personal email onto one of his notebooks. He thanked me and I walked away. I saw Austin waiting for me at the corner of the road. I hurried up and opened the back door. Austin started driving and asked me how the meeting went.

"Not very well," I responded with a sigh. I looked out the window. The meeting took up a lot of time. It was almost time for lunch. I felt my phone vibrate. I opened my purse and shuffled around so I can find my phone. I finally pulled it out and looked at the number. I didn't know it. I hesitated answering it but I did anyways.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi. It's me. I never told you my name. It's Elliot. I also finished my essay," he informed me.

"Alright. Do you want to meet up for lunch then?" I asked. I wrapped up the conversation and hung up.

"So who was that?" Austin asked. I told him it was a high schooler who needed help proofreading his essay. Austin nodded. I told him to stop at Connie's Pizza. Austin and I walked in. I asked for a table of 3. We sat down and waited for Elliot.

"Hi," Elliot said while coming in. I smiled. Austin was on his phone. Elliot sat down and took out his computer.

"Alright. Here's my essay," he told me. I took a look at it. I pointed out some clear mistakes that he had done and he sighed every time I did. We ate pizza while proofreading and Austin even joined in.

*Later on in the day*

I slipped on my red dress and looked in the mirror.

"You look beautiful", I heard Daniel say as he slipped behind me. I looked at him.

"I love you", he whispered before kissing me. I smiled.

"Yeah, get dressed. We have to get to the restaurant", I responded with a giggle.

We both got in the car and drove to the restaurant. When we got there we were guided into a room.

"You rented a room?" I asked. He nodded with a sly smile.

* * *

 **Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have History Fair and High School stuff going on. My teammates on a Science Project won't make any process so I'm trying to deal with that. Oh well.**

 **ANYWAYS, I'm thinking of making Elliot one of the love interests for Ally. Maybe I'll add someone to make Ally jealous too. What should happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Movies and Feelings

*After dinner* (haha, I skipped the dinner scene. How do you feel about that?)

I sighed. After dinner Daniel got a call from his group of friends and went to hang out with them. I smiled at the thought of being alone for the night. It's been a while. I'd get to relax and do whatever I want. I got in the car and drove to the nearest Walgreens. I picked up bags of chips and popcorn. I also got some soda and chocolate milk :3. I drove home and took out my keys. I looked to the left. I thought I saw a shadow.. I quickly opened the door and locked it when I stepped in.

"Ally? Are you home?" I heard someone say. Oh yeah. Austin's here. I guess I won't be alone tonight.

"Yeah, I'm right here", I yelled back. I sighed.

"You came with food?" Austin asked, walking in the room. I nodded.

"I have Zalians 2. Wanna watch?" Austin smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, Austin", I replied. I'm not really fond of scary movies but it's Austin so I'll just follow along.

"Want to see my mad cooking skills first?" he offered.

"Why not?" I laughed. We went into the kitchen.

"You can go change and I'll make the food", he told me. I nodded and went upstairs. I looked in my closet. I grabbed my unicorn onesie and Dougie the Dolphin. I started to change into my onesie when I heard a large pop coming from downstairs. I quickly abandoned my onesie and went downstairs. I ran into the kitchen, which had a large puff of smoke in it.

"Oh my god. Austin, what happened?" I asked while coughing. I fanned the smoke away from my mouth and eyes. I squinted and saw Austin behind all the fog.

"Let's just say that I failed making popc-" Austin stopped. Once the fog cleared up I saw him blushing and looking the other way, slightly glancing at my body. I looked down. I was only wearing a tank top and panties.

"Oh sorry!" I blushed. I ran out of the kitchen and went upstairs. I finished putting on my onesie and rested on the bed for a while. I didn't want to leave Austin for that long so I got up and went downstairs.

"Austin. Wanna start watching?" I called downstairs. I didn't hear anything. I stepped into the living room where the TV was. Austin was sleeping on the couch. I smiled.

"Austinnnn", I whined, "You said we were going to watch a movie!"

"Mhmm", Austin groaned. He opened his eyes and rubbed them.

"Alright, let's start", he said still half asleep. He turned on the TV and set up the movie. He sat back down and we both watched the movie start. I don't know when I started but I started staring at Austin. He was more interesting to watch than the movie. The way he laughed at a funny part of bit his lip when something was going to happen made me feel something. I just didn't know what.

"Ally, you're going to miss the best part!" Austin said, turning my way. I smiled and looked into his eyes daringly. He stared back. I had just realized how close we were. His face was inches away from mine. I could feel and hear his breath. What felt like minutes passed. I started getting flustered. His eyes shifted down and came back up to my eyes. Where was he looking?

"I-I- I'm going to get some water", I quickly said. I bit my tongue to keep my heart from beating faster. Why was it beating faster? I got up and headed to the kitchen. What was he doing? Was he trying to kiss me? Of course not.. Right? He wouldn't.. He doesn't… But maybe.. I'm married though. But why do I feel this way? I imagined Austin and I kissing. His hand in my hair and his lips on mine. I quickly brushed away the thought and went back to the living room.

"Where's your water?" Austin asked me, a bit disappointed.

"Oh, right", I went back to the kitchen to fill up a cup with water. I calmed down in the kitchen and stepped back into the living room. Austin was focused on the TV again.

"Hey Austin. I don't feel very well so I'm going to just go to bed, m'kay?" I told him. He nodded. I walked away.

I opened my room door. Behind it I saw Daniel.

"Umm, when did you come in? Also, I didn't see you come in through the front door", I questioned his appearance.

"Oh. I just came in a few minutes ago. I climbed in through the window. I kind of wanted to know what it felt like," he replied.

"Are our windows really that unsafe?" I thought to myself. Daniel smiled at me.

"Hey.. Ally?" he suddenly said.

"Mhmm?"

"Did you… well.. Do you and Austin have some kind of history together?" he asked.

"Well. I- Yea. We only dated for a year or so though. We had to go out own separate ways", I answered while brushing my hair back. I wondered if Daniel was jealous. I looked up.

"Don't look at me like that", Daniel said with a smile on his face. I tilted my head and twirled my curly hair with my fingers. I was teasing him. He pulled me onto the bed. I glanced at his face and pulled out my phone. Austin texted me saying that he was going somewhere and probably won't be coming back till' tomorrow morning. Daniel looked over at my phone behind my shoulder.

"Austin's goi-", I stiffened and stopped talking. My mouth was against another. I closed my eyes and let it happen. When we pulled away due to the lack of air, a string of saliva dripped from our mouths. My face was hot. My body was burning. Daniel pushed me down on the bed.

* * *

 **Whupss, this just made a turn. I should really develop this story more. I don't have much homework this week. I'll work on it. I'll probably make this longer too. Oh godddd**

 **~Kailey**


	5. Chapter 5 - Fevers and Sweatshirts

I woke up feeling horrible. My body wasn't on a bed. It was on something hard. Despite the surface that I was on being super cold, I was burning up. I thought to myself and realized I was dehydrated. I opened my eyes a little bit more. I was laying on the floor. Who do I call? Who's nearby? I mustered enough strength to find my cell phone and look at the time. It was 12:52 PM. I had overslept. _Pull yourself together Ally. Do you have any plans for today? Probably not. Daniel is at work and Austin probably went somewhere. I need to get myself onto the bed. How did I get on the floor anyways?_ I sighed and decided to call someone. At this point, anyone would be finnneeee…. I dozed off.

"Hello? Ally? Helllloooooooooo?" someone yelled throughout the house. I slowly opened my eyes and whined. I hear the person, a woman, start walking upstairs.

"Ally?" the person knocked on my door. I groaned and rolled over to my side, covering myself up with the blanket some more. I was still on the ground, unfortunately. The door opened and I heard a gasp. I opened my eyes to find Trish, my neighbor, feeling my forehead. I smiled a bit and passed out.

"No, she's really sick. You need to come home. She's burning up!" Someone said. I guessed that it was Trish. She was probably on the phone. With my eyes closed, I brought my arm up to my forehead. I really was burning up. I'm really cold now though. Someone carried me to my bed. Again, it was probably Trish.

"Trish?" I tried to say. It came out as a croak. Trish kept on talking on the phone. She was convincing someone to come here I guess. I was tired of sleeping so I took my phone. It was now 4 in the afternoon.

"I'm back," Someone else yelled through the house. The person walked up the stairs but suddenly stopped.

"Who are you?" Trish asked.

"Austin. I'm Ally's friend. Nice to meet you. I'll be staying here for a while," Austin responded.

"Oh good. Ally's sick. I live next door. I have something to do so could you take care of her? Daniel can't get back yet," Trish sighed. I couldn't make out what they said next.

"Ally?" Austin came in the room. I opened my eyes. He was standing next to me but he sounded so far away. I tried to say I was fine but I passed out again.

The next time I woke up it was already dark outside. I haven't had anything to eat today so I was starving. I felt something heavy on my lap and my hand. Austin's head rested on my lap. His hands were intertwined with mine. I felt my heart beat faster. I squeezed his hand and started moving away from him. I took my temperature. 97. I guess my fever toned down quite a bit. I headed towards the kitchen.

"Eggs, milk, flour, water, syrup, baking powder," I spouted words out of my mouth as I grabbed the ingredients for pancakes. I was craving pancakes. I grabbed a giant bowl and started mixing the ingredients together. I turned on the fire and started humming. I poured a cup of pancake batter into the hot pan.

"Ally!" Someone shouted. I was startled by my name and burned myself. Instead of screaming out in pain, I turned the fire off quietly and went into fetal position on the ground. I sucked on my left ring finger, the finger that got burned. I felt tears coming out of my eyes. _Come on Ally. Don't be such a baby. OW! Ugh, this really hurts though. Was that Austin? He must have woken up. That's nice but I really need help. How bad is the damage?_ I stopped sucking on my finger and looked at it. I heard someone's footsteps come closer to me.

"Oh god. Let me see," Austin hurried over. Instead of looking at my finger, he carried me up to the living room couch bridal style. He put me down and sat next to me. He reached for something in his pocket and pulled out a large bandaid.

"Alright, let's see what happened," Austin started examining my finger. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a wet cool cloth and wrapped it around my finger after I felt a little better he disinfected it and put a bandaid over all of it.

"All better!" he exclaimed. I smiled.

"You seem used to this. Is there a reason why?" I wrapped my right hand around my finger.

"Well I used to live next to a children's daycare center and I ended up working there for a year or so," he grinned. It would make sense that the children would love him. He was like a child himself. I got a text. I pulled out my phone and looked to see who it was. Huh, Daniel. He won't be coming home tonight?

 _Daniel: Hey, babe. I won't be coming home tonight. I need to do something at work. Sorry._

 _Ally: It's alright :)_

 _Daniel: Thx_

"It's 8. Let's just go out and get something to eat for dinner," Austin suggested. I agreed. We cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and went out. Austin was driving because my finger still ached. We drove to the nearest fast food place, which happens to be McDonald's. I ordered some fries and chicken nuggets and Austin ordered a burger and a shake.

"365? Thank you for coming! Here you go," A pretty young woman smiled and handed me our order. Austin looked up from his phone and grabbed his drink.

"Actually could I have another straw?" I asked. I was thirsty and I don't think Austin would mind. The woman handed me the straw, "You guys are a really cute couple. Have a nice night!" She turned away and went to tend to the fries. I blushed and attempted to tell her we weren't a couple but it was too late. I peeled off the paper on the straw and stuck it in Austin's drink.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. I grinned and took the shake from his hand and started drinking from my straw. He pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine.. Right?" I looked at him. He sighed and nodded.

"Hey. Could we.. take a walk? I'm not sure I want to be holed up at home just yet," I stuck a fry in my mouth.

"Yeah, sure. It's a pretty nice night," Austin agreed. We finished eating and headed outside. We walked and walked and just.. talked. He listened to my stories and I listened to his.

".. and when she turned around, I was stuck in a dress! It was so embarrassing," he laughed. I bit my lip and shivered. It was getting cold out. My hands went to my arms and I started rubbing them, hoping for some kind of friction that would warm me up. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. Austin took his sweatshirt off and was holding it towards me.

"Are you sure? Aren't you cold?" I asked. He shook his head, "You're the one that had a fever earlier. I don't want it coming back again." I smiled at his kindness and started to put the sweatshirt on. _Oh.. It.. kinda smells like him._ I grabbed the collar of the sweatshirt and brought it up to my nose, hoping it looks like I'm adjusting the sweatshirt. _He smells nice.. And it's warm._ I smiled under the sweatshirt.

"Ahem, thanks," I blushed. He smiled adorably. I got a sight of someone behind Austin. A man and a woman. _Aww, what a nice couple._ They were on the other side of the street. The man started turning his face our way and I caught a glimpse of it. Wait.. Daniel?

* * *

 **Hi guys! Ughh, I'm sorry! I'm such a piece of poop. I wrote, like, 3 chapters but I forgot to put it up! Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I'll post the others soon. Spam with reviews if I don't. I check my email every day. I'm such an idiot**

 **Austin and Ally are 28.**

 **The idea that is totally is stolen from the anime Re:Life. Check it out. It's pretty cool.**

 **I know the Elliot thing won't work out but I'm thinking of doing a little short story thing, you know? I have this idea of Ally would be a mess and she's telling her friends that she has a job when she really doesn't. She would meet this mysterious guy who would give her a pill and then she would meet Elliot again in high school. It would be like a two shot thing (so basically two medium-length chapters) about them. Austin would be more distant, Trish would be one of the employees at the company (but she also took the pill), and Dez will be one of the high schoolers (or one of Elliot's friends)**

 **Tell me new characters I should add to this series. Tysm for reading!**

 **I also have another idea for another story. It doesn't really fit Austin and Ally so tell me a ship I should write on.**

 **Ily! ~ Kailey**


	6. Chapter 6 - Heart Aches and Songs

"Ahem, thanks," I blushed. He smiled adorably. I got a sight of someone behind Austin. A man and a woman. Aww, what a nice couple. They were on the other side of the street. The man started turning his face our way and I caught a glimpse of it. Wait.. Daniel?

His face… I would recognize it anywhere. Why though? Who was that girl? She's pretty. Much prettier than me. Was he cheating? Daniel and the girl laughed. I put my hands to my ears, trying to not listen to whatever they were talking, laughing about.

"Ally? Ally, are you okay?" Austin grabbed my arm. I shook him off and shushed him. I hugged him and put my forehead against his chest.

"Can we.. go home now?" I muttered. Austin seemed to understand me and we walked towards the car.

I was silent the whole car ride home. Once we got home I went straight upstairs without looking at Austin. I took a shower and snuggled up in my blankets. Why would he do that? Should I text him? I sighed. Maybe it was just a work thing..? Yeah. It was for work. It definitely was work.

I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened it. It was Austin. He was holding a teddy bear… I.. won't question it. It's actually cute, a grown man still attached to his teddy bear. I giggled and bit my lip.

"You just seemed out of it after we got home. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked with a smile. I reached for my bracelet. I couldn't bring Austin into this. This is my business. I played around with my bracelet before pushing him out of the room saying that I'm perfectly fine. I started to go back to bed but spotted something. It was.. the teddy bear. I grabbed it under its arms like it was a child and hugged it.

*The Next Day*

I woke up, showered, and ate breakfast. I didn't have much to do today so I started cleaning up.

"Clutter-Trash- Aww, memories!" I separated items into piles. I grabbed onto a brown dusty book. I wiped the dust off and coughed as the dirty particles flew into the air. I started breathing correctly again and looked at the book. The letter A was written on it. I flipped through the book. There were so many good memories here.

I heard the front door open and I put down the book. It was probably Austin. I stood up to meet him at the stairs. Instead, I saw Daniel. I bit my lip and swallowed.

"Hi. So where were you last night?" I held back from breaking into tears at the thought of him cheating.

 **"Umm, I was.. I was working. I told you," he replied stuttering. I tapped my foot. A thing I did when I was nervous.  
**

"Dan, I need to talk to you," I was holding back tears. He furrowed his brow, confused. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Were you.. Um.. cheating on me," I muttered. He was silent. This was bad. This meant he was. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from crying.

"Dan, did you.. were you cheating on me?" I asked, a little louder this time, my voice breaking. He stood up.

"Maddie I can-," he stopped. He switched my name. With. Another girl's name. I couldn't hold back anymore.

"I thought I could trust you," I started crying. Right then, Austin walked in. I burst out sobbing and ran upstairs, wiping my tears as I go. As I ran, I heard Austin yell my name. I locked myself in my room.

* * *

Austin's POV (Finally, right?)

"Ally!" I screamed as I reached my hand out. I clenched my fist and put it down. I looked at Daniel. I was furious. What did he do? I never see Ally cry. She always held it in but she never cried. No one's ever pushed her this badly. Daniel's face looked emotionless. I looked closer, there was a smirk.

"What did you do to Ally?" I demanded.

"Hmm? I cheated on her. That's all," he shrugged. I clenched my fist and punched him. He stumbled back onto the couch. I fought him until he got out the house. There's no way I'm letting that guy ever see Ally again. I'm not letting this guy into the house.

2 weeks after the divorce

Ally's POV

I sobbed. My heart ached. It hurt so bad. I loved him. He loved me. No. He didn't. He never did. I closed my eyes. Letting more tears fall down my face. I heard the front door shut. I cried quietly. Somehow I thought it was Daniel. Maybe he was here to apologize. Maybe he didn't mean it. But no, it wasn't him. It would never be him again. I wouldn't let it be him ever again.

"Ally, are you better? If you want dinner it'll be outside, okay?" Trish's voice echoed through the door. I looked at it and nodded, knowing that she couldn't see me. "You know, cupcake, it's not your fault." She got up and left the house.

She was right. It wasn't her fault. It never WAS her fault. I took a deep breath and got up. As much as I wanted to hurt and cry my pain away, I was also hungry. I wiped my face with a wet towel so my face wasn't sticky and sour with tears. I put on a nice shirt and some jeans.

I went to the kitchen to see that Trish had left some pasta. Thanks, Trish.. I took off the plastic wrap that was on it and got a fork.

* * *

Ally played around with her food. She chewed with no motivation. She needed something to fill this hole. She wanted to piece herself back together. It suddenly hit her. Why not get drunk. She's never had alcohol before. Now might as well be a good time to start.

Ally got her phone and asked Siri for the nearest open bat. She got her wallet and everything she needed and left the door.

The bar wasn't full but it wasn't empty. Ally looked around for a place to sit. She found a empty table and sat down. Ally raised her hand and asked for the menu from the waiter. He raised an eyebrow and pointed up to the wall. Ally apologized and then asked for two shots of vodka. Was this it? Is this really how things were going to end. There's no way she was going to think about getting into another relationship after this. So many years had gone to waste. Ally took the two shots of vodka from the waiter and chugged one of them. As if some kind of magic was happening, she felt herself get dizzy a few minutes after. When her head started to fall forwards, she caught herself with her hand. Her elbow banged on the table, saving her head from a major bruise. Ally looked at the other shot of vodka. Should she drink it? Why not. She has nothing to lose. A few minutes later she felt dizzy again. This time, she was getting a major headache from it. Someone moved next to her and held her still. Ally didn't bother to say thanks or introduce herself to the person next to her. She fell asleep on the spot.

Ally started to fade back into consciousness. She heard the clan kings of pots and pans in the background. She suddenly remembered what happened and her eyes flew open. She went stiff. Where was she? Who helped her?

"Hey, you up?" A man popped up from what she supposed was the kitchen. Ally groaned, her hands going to her hair. She still had a headache.

"You know, I've never seen anyone pass out from two shots of vodka," he laughed. I shot him a glare and he stopped.

"Who are you and where am I?" Ally asked.

"Haha, m'names Jesse. You're in my apartment. I couldn't just leave a drunk girl at a bar, you know?" He replied. Ally smiled. He was nice. He moved towards Ally and sat down next to her. Ally studied his face. He had semi-Curly hair and these caramel brown puppy eyes. He wore a t-shirt but Ally was pretty sure he worked out. He seemed pretty young, older than her though, more mature. Ally shifted and fixed her hair a little bit.

"So what's your name? Brittany? Kelly? Anna?" He started guessing. Ally shook her head. "It's Ally," she said with a smile.

"Do you like movies? I can play something," he pointed his thumb towards a bookshelf full of DVDs. Ally nodded and watched him put the movie on.

Finally, the movie was over. Ally felt and looked better than she did yesterday. She felt… okay. She left out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"So, Ms. Ally. Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Jesse looked at her seriously.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Ally put her hand up to her ear and rubbed it.

"Well, the way you handle alcohol makes it seem like it's your first time getting drunk so much. What happened?" He looked at her expectantly. What should she say? Should she tell the truth? It's not like she was hiding anything..

"I got divorced two weeks ago. He cheated on me," I looked down to my hand, playing with where my ring used to be. Jesse muttered an 'oh'.

"I'll bring you home, let's go," he stood up. I smiled and opened the door.

Ally rang the doorbell. She waved goodbye to Jesse and watched him drive away. Austin opened the door. He had a frown on his face.

"Where were you? Do you know how worried I was?" He shut the door behind me. I winced when he touched my shoulder.

"I'm okay. I'll be fine," I told him. He sighed and brought be to the kitchen.

"You need food. Please," he pointed to some food that he prepared.

"I didn't know you were a cook," I looked at him while sitting down.

"I'm not. This was a lot of work. I have a new respect for moms," he chucked. I shook my head and started eating.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I questioned with food still in my mouth.

"No, I, uh, I already ate," he smiled. I raised an eyebrow but let it go.

I finished eating and picked up the dishes. I brought them to the sink and started washing them. Austin sat at the table on his phone.

I started humming the beginning tune to Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.

 **(I started singing)**

 _All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like_

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

 _ **(Austin joins in and we harmonize)**_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

 _ **(Austin)**_

 _And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

 _ **(I sing)**_

 _And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel right_

 _ **(Both)**_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

 _ **(Both)**_

 _'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

 _ **(Bridge)**_

 _Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

 _ **(Me)**_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

 _ **(Both)**_

 _All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

 _All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

We finished the song. I had a wide smile on my face. I looked over to Austin and saw him looking at me. We stared at each other for a few seconds then started laughing.

"Just like back then, huh"

"Yeah."

 ***Silence***

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever want to sing again?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"I still write songs."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Want to hear one?"

He nodded. I wiped my hands clean and put the dishes back in the right places. I went up to my room and got my journal. My new journal.

Austin blinked.

"Where's your old journal?" He tilted his head to the side

"I thought I lost it so I bought a new one," I raised up my new journal. He reached for it.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!" I pushed him away. He raised his arms and backed away in a smile. Austin got his guitar and I sat down on the piano bench for the piano I had in the corner of the living room.

I started playing the opening. Austin followed along by looking at the music I wrote in my journal.

 **(Ally)**

 _First winter's snowfall  
Throwing backyard snowballs  
Warming up by the fireplace  
Marshmallows catch fire on an open flame  
All my friends get together  
Wishing I was there but I'm never  
Living in the sunshine oh but dreaming of a place called home_

I wanna run wanna run away-ay  
I'm dreaming of a place called home  
I could try but I'm stuck in today  
I'm dreaming of a place that's  
3000 miles away  
Feels like it's forever  
Seems like yesterday  
We were running 'round town together  
This place, just ain't the same  
I miss the stormy weather  
I'm not okay  
3000 miles away

 _ **(Austin joins in and plays his guitar)**_

 _You don't pick up but I keep redialing  
Cause you're asleep got your phone on silent  
Still early here I'm wide awake  
I just wanna hear you tell me all about your day  
Although I never really showed it  
I had to leave for me to notice  
That living in the sunshine's cold I'm dreaming of a place called home_

I wanna run wanna run away-ay  
I'm dreaming of a place called home  
I could try but I'm stuck in today  
I'm dreaming of a place that's 3000 miles away  
Feels like it's forever  
Seems like yesterday  
We were running 'round town together  
This place, just ain't the same  
I miss the stormy weather  
I'm not okay  
3000 miles

 _ **(Ally)**_

 _If I could go back for the weekend  
Or just for a day  
To see familiar faces, that's all it would take  
But it's too far_

[x2:]  
3000 miles away  
Feels like it's forever  
Seems like yesterday  
We were running around town together  
This place, just ain't the same  
I miss the stormy weather  
I'm not okay  
3000 miles away

"Was that okay?" I asked.

He laughs, "Maybe it could be a different note here and a different transition here but it's amazing."

"By the way, it's not snowy nor stormy in Miami," he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I wrote it in your perspective. It was when you were in Canada for 2 months. I missed you so I figured you would miss Canada after being there for so long. You grew up in Canada and you have family there too," I explained. He nodded then smiled mischievously.

"What?"

"You missed me?" His smiled got bigger. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I did," I gave him a soft smile.

* * *

 ***Cough Cough***

How mad are you guys? Sorry.. I forgot my password and kind of gave up on finding it. I found it though..


	7. Chapter 7 - Flashbacks and Goodbyes

Chapter 7: Memories

 **This is 9 years ago when Austin was still with Ally and before they separated to follow their dreams**

"Austin?" I clutched my notebook. We never really did anything without each other. I really wanted to write a book. I wanted to become a writer. I've been thinking and Austin says I'm a good songwriter but maybe we could take a break. He's really sweet too but things have become… boring. Dez went with Carrie to Australia to direct a movie and Trish found a new person to manage. Nelson. Turns out he has a knack for the beatboxing. Nelson, I know, weird, right?

"Yes, Ally?" Austin came out of the practice room. I smiled at him and waited another minute. He has an idea. I can feel it.

"Alright! I have an awesome idea! Aliens!" I put his hands up in the air pretending there was a picture there.

"Umm, Austin, no aliens! Remember what happened last time?" I shot down his idea.

 ***Flashback***

*SCREAM*

"I've got you! PEW PEW PEW! PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW!" Austin took out his fake hand guns and started shooting at a guy who was dressed in a green suit. I sighed but waited and sat down. Maybe it would turn out fine this time.

"No! Austin. You've got to think bigger! LLAMA! FLAMING MANGO! JUMBO PIT BULL CROCODILE CHOCOLATE FIGURE!" Dez shouted.

"Dez! That's a horrible idea! Where'd you get that mustache and the hat?" Trish came out eating a cupcake.

"ALLY!" They all shouted in unison.

"What?" I looked at each of them.

"You make the decision!" Austin threw his hands up, clearly frustrated for the 50th time. It's the 50th time he was stopped.

"Umm, No llama, 'Flaming mango', or jumbo pit bull crocodile chocolate figure, Trish is right," I stood by Trish. Dez pouted and walked away stiffly shouting 'CUT'

Suddenly a llama was brought onto the set.

"Yeah, I already ordered the llama," Dez walked awkwardly to us. I sighed.

"ALLY WATCH OUT!"

 ***Flashback Over** *

"Why would you get an alien to fly over the set? A plastic one? It hit me and I still have green goo in my hair," I rubbed my head. He pouted.

"But it was fun!" he added.

I rolled my eyes, "Where are you going with this?"

"I want to make my own decisions. I'll be fine!" Austin shrugged. I sighed. Should I let him? Once wouldn't hurt. He's matured over.. the four years I've been with him.

"Fine. You can do whatever you want for the next concert you have," I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Great! Where's my next concert?" he asked. I shrugged and his face dropped.

"I think I can slip you into the mall concert," I said. He grinned.

"Maybe I should have pancakes everywhere. I should have a pancake crew. Oh, that would be cool. Or maybe a Zaliens themed party! Mm, I really like Pancakes though. ***GASP*** Zaliens themed pancake party!" he rambled. I shook my head and helped a student sign up for our program.

"AUSTIN! Are you ready for your concert? Is everything set up?" I asked. He tightened his tie and smiled. I returned the smile then pushed him onto the stage.

"Hello everybody!" he called out. His eyes lit up and sparkled when he was on stage. Every now and then he would look back at me. He made me feel things. It was weird. We went to prom together and we kissed, but like before things got weird between us. Maybe we just weren't meant to be together.

Austin waved his hand, saying goodbye to the crowd and ran to me.

"How was that?" he asked, wiping off the sweat on his forehead.

"No pancakes or Zaliens? What happened?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I realized that was kind of childish. I was hoping you'd let me take over if I did this correctly. Could I?" he asked. I looked at the stage and back to him.

"Yeah, you can. Good job Austin," I nodded. He took a sigh of relief.

"Good. I booked a concert in the UK," he told me and walked away quickly. I shook my head.

"YOU'RE GOING ON TOUR THEN!" I shouted at him. Might as well, anyways.

"Ally, you ready?" Austin called to me. I walked to him slowly. Did I really want to go on tour? Should I?

"Austin, I've been thinking about something," I said. He furrowed his brow and blinked.

"You don't want to come? You don't need to Ally. I wouldn't force you to do anything you don't want to do," He smiled at me. I nodded.

"I'm sorry Austin. I just, really want to see what else I can do, you know?" I hugged him.

"Goodbye, Ally," he ruffled my hair.

"Goodbye, Austin," I kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
